Reconciliando a mis padres
by Kenshi94
Summary: Una pequeña discusión y una pequeña intervención de cassie, para solucionar los problemas.


Resoplo irritada al escuchar a su padre avisarle el horario, otra vez. Seguramente se estaba haciendo tarde.

Se cubrió con una toalla y rápidamente salió corriendo del baño, directo a su habitación. Apenas ingreso cerró la puerta y enfoco su vista sobre sus prendas, cuidadosamente preparadas sobre su cama junto con un bolso.

Inicio a vestirse apresuradamente, más de una vez tomo su celular para verificar el horario. Diciéndose a si misma que todavía estaban a tiempo.

Una vez terminado, salió con su bolso y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Vio a su padre caminando de un lado otro. Cassie sonrió por ello y se dirigió a dejar su bolso junto al de sus padres, situados en la puerta de salida.

Fijo su vista nuevamente en su Papá, notándolo refunfuñando por la tardanza de Sonya. Pues ella aun no había vuelto a su casa. Y a este ritmo perderían el avión.

-Papá tranquilízate, ya ha de estar volviendo- afirmo Cassie con una sonrisa.

Su padre la observo sonriendo levemente y asintió en que tenía razón su hija.

De cualquier manera no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo Sonya, se estaba tardando demasiado. El avión saldría dentro de unos cuantos minutos, y en esto momentos se podría decir; que si el transito no les favorecía, no llegarían a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Se suponía que simplemente se iba a visitar a Jax, su viejo amigo y camarada de combate. No esperaba que tardara tanto.

Lo peor es que tenían planeado este viaje hace tiempo. Por lo que Sonya sabía de sobra de ello.

Hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse repentinamente. Padre e Hija, observaron a la rubia ingresar apresuradamente y con suma seriedad.

Cassie sonrió al fin había llegado su madre. Observo como su papá rápidamente fue hacia la puerta a tomar el bolso suyo y de ellos, dispuesto a irse.

-Menos mal, se estaba haciendo tarde- comento divertido Johnny, una vez tomo los bolsos.

Sin embargo Sonya nos respondió a su nuevamente pareja. Y sin mediar una sola palabra se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

Cassie observo extrañada a su madre, pues pensaba que ya estaba lista para partir en cuanto volviera a casa. Lo mismo se decía Johnny, por lo que bajo sus bolsos y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Golpeo la puerta un par de veces, un tanto preocupado. -¿Bonita, está todo bien?- no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Suspiro largamente y observo el techo, preguntándose a si mismo que había pasado. Hasta que la simple respuesta llego a sus ojos, cuando vio a Sonya salir de la habitación con sus ropas de combate, al cabo de unos minutos.

-Lo siento Johnny, pero no podremos viajar- atino a decir secamente y malhumorada la rubia, pasando por el lado de él al salir del cuarto de ambos.

El actor alzo ambas cejas preocupado, acaso había pasado algo con jax o con alguno de sus amigos. Por lo que sus interrogantes no se hicieron esperar, mientras seguía a Sonya hacia la sala de estar, en donde aún seguía esperándolos Cassie.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Parece que se descubrió el paradero de Kano en el Outworld-

Y eso fue suficiente para que Johnny frunciera el ceño. Al final no tenía nada que ver con sus amigos. Sino más bien se trataba del némesis de Sonya. Y como siempre ella olvidaba todo por ello…

-¿y tú que vas a hacer? ¿No se supones que estabas de vacaciones?- interrogo Johnny, tratando de sonar calmado.

-¡Johnny por favor no inicies de nuevo, sabes que esto es personal!- levanto la voz Sonya, girándose repentinamente hacia el actor, parando a escasos centímetros de la salida. – ¡Kano debe pagar por todo lo que hizo!-

Finalizo la sargento con seriedad, ante la presencia de su hija que simplemente cerro sus ojos. Nada había cambiado después de todo con su madre.

-¿No puedes dejar que se encargue otro?- volvió a preguntar el actor, sin recibir ninguna respuesta de la rubia –encima son solo suposiciones de su ubicación-

-No tengo tiempo para esto- cortante fue la mujer y salió de la casa.

Cassie observo a su padre después de lo oído, suponiendo en que iba a pasar lo de siempre. Quedarse juntos a mirar televisión o hacer cualquier otra cosa como entrenar.

Sin embargo ocurrió todo lo contrario. Su padre para su total sorpresa estaba con el ceño fruncido, su cara desencajada demostraba su enorme molestia. Nunca lo había visto así, ni si quiera en la situaciones más peligrosas, pues él siempre trataba de mostrarse alegre y humorista, era algo que lo caracterizaba desde siempre.

Y claro que mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que su padre no perdió tiempo en salir a encarar a Sonya. Normalmente él pasaría por alto lo sucedido, supuso que por primera vez la cosas no serian así y por lo tanto tenia el presentimiento que no seria nada bueno, mas conociendo a su madre.

Cassandra preocupada siguió con la vista a su padre, al ver como este salía disparado hacia afuera a impedir que Sonya se largara.

El actor rápidamente la tomo de la muñeca no fuertemente, sino simplemente para que la rubia se detenga y girara hacia él.

-Le prometiste a tu hija- murmuro Johnny con suma seriedad –quédate por ella por lo menos. ¿O acaso ese tipo es más importante que tu familia?-

-Después todo esto años, pareces que no entiendes lo que él me…-

-¡No me salgas otra vez con esas mierdas! ¡Ya olvídalo!- exclamo el actor molesto, para sorpresa de Sonya y Cassie que abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa.

Recibiendo la automática respuesta de Sonya, un fuerte cachetazo -¡Lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver acá!-

Cassie atónita por lo sucedido, se dirigió rápidamente a intervenir y no porque creía que su padre estaba por reaccionar, el nunca lo haría. Si no más bien por su madre que realmente estaba furiosa. Ella conocía la historia de lo sucedido con Kano. Era un tema muy difícil o mas bien delicado para su mamá, algo que le afectaba hasta ahora a pesar de los años y por su temperamento temía que su padre reciba mas que un simple cachetazo.

Johnny por su parte se limpió la comisura de labio, en donde le caía un pequeño hilo de sangre, suspirando resignado y cansado, en tanto negaba con la cabeza. –vives en el pasado –

-¡No mamá!- la detuvo rápidamente Cassie, aprisionándola con sus brazos a Sonya que estuvo punto de golpear a Johnny, de nuevo. Luego observo a su padre, como diciéndole que no dijera más nada. Pero el hombre parecía ni notarla. Sus ojos estaban completamente clavado en la rubia mayor.

-todo pasamos por malos momentos, no solo tú. La diferencia es que nosotros pudimos superarlo. Solo espero, no deseo que cuando lo superes y entiendas, aun quede alguien a tu lado- finalizo Johnny, siendo él esta vez quien se alejaba de ambas dejando en silencio a Sonya.

Mientras que Cassie observaba como su padre se alejaba con las manos en sus bolsillos de la casa, directo hacia en donde estaba estacionado su coche.

Ella soltó a su mamá y luego corrió preocupada por su padre, ya que nunca habían llegado a estos límites. A decir verdad era la primera vez que notaba a su padre tan molesto. Y siendo él quien discutía con Sonya, después de que volvieran a estar junto otra vez. Pues siempre las pelea venia entre ella y su madre, porque esta última daba más prioridad a su trabajo en especial si se tratara de Kano, en vez de su familia.

Y obviamente donde su padre era siempre quien calmaba las aguas entre ambas.

Ahora no obstante parece que los papeles se habían invertido. Y ella era quien tenía que tratar de apaciguar lo sucedido, lamentablemente esta discusión a diferencia de las demás, fue bastante grave.

-¿Papá adónde vas?- interrogo nerviosa Cassie. Impidiendo que su padre cerrara la puerta del coche. Haciendo que este la mirara dándole una leve sonrisa.

-me voy, lo siento mucho hija- atino a responderle él mayor, mientras extendía su brazo hacia su querida hija y tocaba su mejilla, paternalmente.

-Mamá, no quiso decir eso. Por favor vamos a ca…-

-no cassie, no- interrumpió Johnny cerrando sus ojos, mientras encendía el motor de su coche. Para luego volver a posar su mirada entre devastada y cansada, en su hija.

-¿Por qué?-

-estoy harto- fue la simple y honesta respuesta de Johnny, sorprendiendo totalmente a Cassie –intente hacer lo posible para que funcionara, que seamos una familia normal como cualquiera, una familia feliz pero ya no puedo más hacer eso-

-Papá por favor, no seas tan dramático, vamos a adentro a solucionar esto- trato de bromear un poco Cassie y a su vez convencer a su padre. Teniendo una ligera esperanza que todo se volvería a la normalidad, cuando lo vio sonreír.

-te quiero hija- se despidió el actor cerrando definitivamente la puerta de su coche.

Su hija no dispuesta a que se vaya, golpea rápidamente la ventana del coche, para que su padre lo abriera. Pues ella sabía que su madre, no quería decirle que se vaya intencionalmente. Sonya amaba a Johnny, al igual que este a ella, sin embargo su madre era muy orgullosa como para retractarse. Y no quería que por culpa de ello, su padre se alejara de ambas.

Aun así este lo hizo, simplemente emprendió marcha y se fue, ante la frustración de Cassie por no poder detenerlo.

La joven Cage suspiro con nerviosismo sin saber que hacer exactamente. Las cosas se le salieron de las manos y no encontraba la manera de solucionarlo.

Opto al final por hacer lo único que podría funcionar, convencer a su madre de que su padre se detenga. Aunque sería difícil.

Reconocía que Johnny se excedió con sus palabras hacia su madre, a pesar de tener cierto grado de verdad, claro. Ya que efectivamente Sonya era quien estaba volviendo desunirlos con su obsesión en atrapar a Kano, arruinando momentos o planes como el día de hoy que hacia su padre para pasarlas juntos en familia, no siendo esta la única vez.

Ingreso en su casa rápidamente y en la sala de estar vio a su Madre sentada sobre el sofá, con su mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Mamá él se fue de verdad, tienes que pararlo- aviso Cassie, sin si quiera recibir la mirada de su madre pensativa.

Ante esto, saco su celular del bolsillo trasero de su jean preocupada. Y comenzó a llamar varias veces a su padre, pero siempre le daba el contestador. Había apagado su celular. Por lo que suspiro con fastidio en tanto observo a su Mamá nuevamente. No haciendo nada. Simplemente estaba quieta en su sitio.

Decidió mandar unos cuantos mensajes a su tío Jax, pues el podría encontrar la ubicación de su padre por medio del chip de su celular, lo sabía perfectamente después trabajar para las fuerzas especiales. No tenía otro remedio al fin y al cabo.

Una vez hecho esto guardo su celular y fijo sus ojos azules sobre su Madre nuevamente. Notando su tristeza por lo sucedido. Sus ojos brillosos denotaban que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas. Parecía estar luchando consiga misma, sobre si estaba bien o mal lo que hizo...

Su orgullo contra su amor hacia su padre.

Cassie se acercó, sentándose a su lado y simplemente la abrazo. Era lo mejor que podía hacer o más bien lo único que se le ocurriría en estos momentos, pues palabras no tenía para alentarla. Es que ciertamente no sabía que decirle.

Mientras que la mayor, simplemente se dejo consolar por su hija, siempre el cariño de ella era muy reconfortante.

Al cabo de unos minutos sonó el celular de Cassie. Ella se separo lentamente de su madre y lo saco de su bolsillo. Reconociendo de que se trataba. Abrió el mensaje y vio que le decía su tío Jax. Prestando atención a las únicas palabras que le intereso del mensaje y a su vez preocupo "…está en el aeropuerto…"

Rápidamente su mente comenzó a maquinar, observo la hora y definitivamente el avión, que estaban esperando momento atrás ya habría salido. No comprendiendo que hacia su papá haya. ¿Acaso tenia pensando tomar otro e irse?

Ante ese pensamiento más preocupada decidió alertar a su desconsolada Madre.

-¡Mamá escúchame, tienes que ir a buscar a papá!-

-¿Por qué?, él se lo busco. No tenía derecho a decirme lo me dijo- se quejó la mujer a pesar de su tristeza, siguiendo tan testaruda y orgullosa como siempre.

-por favor mamá, ¿de verdad quieres que se vaya para siempre?- invento rápidamente Cassie, pues aunque no sabía si su padre se iría o no de la ciudad, ni tampoco si seria para siempre, cosa que dudaba enormemente, pero creyó que era la mejor manera de motivar a su madre a buscarlo. Y vaya que tuvo razón, pues la misma la observo incrédula, como exigiendo más explicaciones.

-eso me dijo él, ahora mismo está en el aeropuerto- siguió con su mentirita blanca, pues eso creía que era, no estaba siendo una mentira para algo malo después de todo.

Sonya la observo dudosa sin saber que hacer precisamente, pues ella amaba a Johnny, sin embargo no le gusto para nada lo que le dijo, ya que el actor conocía lo que hizo Kano a su compañero, el cual Sonya consideraba como un hermano.

El problema era que no solo esas palabras le afectaron, si no también que prácticamente le haya dicho que si seguía viviendo en el pasado, terminaría por alejar a todos sus queridos. ¿Sería cierto?...luego observo a su hija impaciente a su lado, esperando que haga algo.

Con ella era con quien más discutía, acaso ¿la terminaría perdiendo tal como hizo con Johnny? "No" se dijo a sí misma y se sacudió la cabeza. Johnny se lo merecía.

Continuando nuevamente luchando entre su propio orgullo y su amor hacia el actor.

Hasta que finalmente se puso de pie, mandando por primera vez su orgullo a la mierda, dirigiéndose junto a su feliz hija hacia al aeropuerto. Por suerte hizo aquello, porque su hijita querida se estaba comenzando a alterar y probablemente le hubiese llevado a la fuerza, de lo preocupada que estaba si se terminaban separando otra vez sus padres.

* * *

Johnny más que fastidioso no podía estar. Había perdido el bendito avión, por lo que tuvo sacar otro pasaje para otro, el cual no tenía idea a donde iría, pero a estas altura era lo de menos para él. Ahora lo único que quería irse a cualquier lado y despejarse de todo. Obviamente manteniéndose solo en contacto con su más preciado tesoro, su hija.

Era lo único que deseaba…sin embargo no conto con cierto detalle.

Pues cuando todo iba normal y él estaba haciendo la cola para abordar su avión, completamente distraído en sus pensamientos.

-¡Papá, ¿en dónde carajos estas?!-

-(no me digas que te colaste…)- pensó Johnny poniendo una mano sobre su frente, un poco avergonzado. Aunque eso paso a segundo plano, cuando comenzó escuchar unos cuantos sonidos conocidos en los parlantes de los aeropuertos, acompañados de los insultos de su hija.

-¡diablos!- exclamo Johnny saliendo de la cola para abordar el avión, pues no cabía duda que su hija estaba peleando.

-¡Señor Johnny cage, se solicita su presencia a-h-o-r-a!- continuo hablando Cassie divertida con el micrófono, después de haber dejado KO a unos cuantos guardias. Admitía que hubiese sido más fácil si tenía su placa de las fuerzas especiales, pero ya que no tenía una...pues bueno, no le quedó más remedio que usar el micrófono del aeropuerto por las malas, de paso hacia algo de ejercicio, le encantaba.

Mientras tanto Sonya avergonzada se acercó a su hija después del tumulto que hizo y le arrojo su propia placa, para luego perderse a buscar a Johnny nuevamente.

El actor por su parte salió disparado hacia en donde se suponía que encontraría a su hija, esquivando algunas personas que observaban y escuchaban curiosas todo lo que sucedía en los parlantes. Al igual que lo hacia Sonya, bueno ella era un poco menos amigable, pues si no te corría de su camino a tiempo terminabas en el suelo, así de simple.

Hasta que chocaron...

-¡Oye fíjate por donde corres!- se dijeron muy molestos al unísono Johnny y Sonya, sentados en el suelo por semejante choque que se dieron.

-Imbécil- continuo Sonya molesta aun en el suelo, hasta que alzo su mirada encontrándose con la de él.

-¿Sonya?-dijo el actor incrédulo. Ok, ahora si estaba más confundido, pues de su hija podría esperar que haga tal cosa para encontrarlo, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que esto haya sido planeado por su serena madre, la ligera esperanza de que fuese ella quien ideo esto, lo llenaba de emoción. No obstante negó rápidamente eso, no podía ser cierto. Es decir era imposible que Sonya haya ideado esto.

A pesar de ello, cuando ella lo reconoció sonrió feliz y se abalanzo hacia él aun en el suelo para darle un beso muy apasionado…el cual le demostraba todo el amor que tenía aquella mujer hacia su persona. Lo cual termino siendo suficiente para aclarar todas sus interrogantes y para que desechara todas ideas de irse.

Pues con solo ese gesto Johnny mando todo al demonio. Es que definitivamente lo admitía, amaba enormemente a esa testaruda y orgullosa mujer. Además el simple hecho de que sea ella quien esta vez le este demostrando que correspondía esos sentimientos, solo terminaba por acrecentar más su amor hacia ella.

Por lo que continuaron besándose aun en el suelo, ante la sonrisa de su hija que los observaba a la distancia y divertida por ver como estaban en otro mundo sus padres, ignorando a todas las personas que los observaban , entre picaros, curiosos, divertidos, serios, etc.

-no conocía esa parte tuya- susurro Johnny sonriendo como divertido, aun en el suelo con sus labios rozando los de ella, cuando se separaron unos segundos.

-uff, trata de no arruinar el momento- finalizo Sonya con una leve sonrisa acortando nuevamente la distancia, para continuar besando al actor.

Ok cassie, ya comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado con una sonrisa, esto se estaba tornando demasiado vergonzoso y más porque eran sus padres, quienes estaban en el suelo como si fueran dos adolescentes enamorados.

Ahora ¿les diría que eran el foco de la atención por la escena que se estaban montando ambos?. No, mejor no, se veían felices nuevamente. Además quería reírse cuando se dieran cuenta que eran observados por todos los presentes. Principalmente por su madre, pues de ella fue la idea de que tuviera que ir como loca a llamar a su padre con el micrófono del aeropuerto. A si terminan a mano con las vergonzosas situaciones.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
